Merry Christmas Sesshy
by Shiny-kun
Summary: AU. When Kagome discovers her best friend sleeping with her boyfriend, her knight in shining armour turns out to be her boy's brother! KagsxSessh
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored of seeing InuxKag pairings so I decided to do a SesshxKag one. I took a while to coax my brain into thinking it up, but once I gave it chocolate, it actually decided to work. Now only if it would do that during lectures…** **X D This one is DEFINATELY rated M... just to be sure. done in dedication of the fast approaching christmas... now if only I could finish it by then...**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha… mwhahahaha!!!! Okay, okay, I don't own squat!**

xXxXxXx

Merry Christmas Sesshy 

Kagome happily walked out the elevator that had stopped on the tenth floor. It was her law firm's Christmas party. They twenty two year old lawyer had been working here for a year and had already been promised a position as a permanent solicitor. This made Kagome even happier to attend the annual party.

She wore her hair in a high but messy bun. Her beautiful blood red dress was a halter-top, exposing amounts of her ample bust and stopped above her knee. She wore matching red heels and a red ribbon in her hair. Many of the lawyers stopped to marvel the beautiful lawyer as she passed them.

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call. Looking over to the voice she saw the person that she wanted to see the most. "Mama," she called back. Kagome weaved her way to the woman. She was a little taller than Kagome and wore a deep green long dress. Her long black hair was straight down her back and her brown eyes sparkled as the lawyer approached her.

They pulled each other into a tight embrace. "How are you Izayoi?" Kagome asked warmly. "I'm fine dear," she said. Izayoi and Kagome had been friends for a while, due to the fact she was dating her son. Izayoi insisted on Kagome calling her mama because she loved the girl like a daughter. Hopefully a daughter-in-law.

"Hey-ay Kagome," she heard. She looked at the person near Izayoi and smiled when she recognised him. "Hey Kouga," she said. Kouga smiled as he approached them. He wore a simple black tux and a red tie. His black hair was in a ponytail as usual and his eyes were glinting mischievously.

Kouga had three glasses of Champaign in his hands as he stopped in front of the ladies. "Champaign ladies?" he asked as he offered the glasses. Izayoi and Kagome took them and sipped it delicately. "Time to go have fun," Kagome said as she walked away from the two.

She spent the next few hours talking to her colleagues who were tall too happy to talk to the bubbly lawyer. Kagome excused herself and went to find Izayoi again. Izayoi was sitting at a table and had just dismissed someone when Kagome arrived. "Hey mama," she said.

"Hi dear," she replied. "Are you liking the party?" Izayoi asked. "Yes, but I miss Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Then go see him dear," Izayoi said. "But…,"Kagome said. "I'll cover for you dear," Izayoi said sneakily. He leant down and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Thanks mama," she said.

Kagome slipped out the room and into the elevator. She tapped her foot excitedly as it brought her to the ground floor. She hailed a taxi and jumped in when it pulled up. "17th and 3rd," she said. The taxi driver nodded and took off down the street. Kagome was excited. She couldn't wait to see the look on her boyfriend of two year's face when she came home this early.

Her thought drifted to him as the taxi took her through the city. She thought of him the first day she had met him. It was in a coffee shop with her best friend Kikyo. He was sat behind them, minding his own business when Kagome tripped and fell onto his lap. They were both embarrassed and ended up having coffee together.

That day he wore red baggy pants with a white singlet and a red over shirt. His silver hair was so perfect and his amber eyes looked at her like she had never known. Since that day they were inseparable. They even shared an apartment looking over a small park with a lake.

The taxi rolled to a stop and Kagome paid the driver. She hopped out the yellow taxi and walked into the building in front of her. She climbed the stairs wile rummaging in her red handbag only to find…"Damn, I left my keys." So Kagome desperately hoped that Inuyasha was awake as she walked their landing.

She stopped outside the door to her apartment and was about to knock when…

She heard noises. Intrigued, Kagome pressed her ear to the door and listened closely. What she heard would scar her for a long time. "Oh, Inuyasha," a female voice said.

'_Wait,'_ Kagome thought. _'I know that voice…it's Kikyo!"_ Kagome was deeply hoping that it wasn't what she thought they were doing. She heard a deep growl that definitely belonged to Inuyasha and Kikyo screaming "INUYASHA". Kagome spun around with her back to the wall across from the door.

She cried as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. The time said 11:57pm. She cried uncontrollably as her trembling hands dialled Izayoi's number. She held the phone up to her ear as it rang.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

Kagome tried to say something but all she managed to splutter in a tear filled voice was, "Mama."

"Kagome?" the voice said more awake.

"Ma…Mama," she sobbed.

"Hang on. I'm coming".

There was a silence and then nothing. She closed the phone and cried into her hands. After she cried for a few minutes, she placed her cell phone back in her bag. Kagome stood up and straightened her dress. Kagome realised that she needed clothes. She walked forwards and knocked sharply on the door.

Just as she considered running away before she found the truth, the door swung open. Inuyasha was standing there, in roughly pulled on red pants. "Ka…Kag…Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome looed at his flushed face and messy hair. "Inu…Yasha," she said quietly.

Another tear slipped from her brown eyes as she looked at him. Inuyasha looked taken aback as Kagome burst into tears. "Kagome, come in," Inuyasha urged. He reached out and took hold of her hand. "Don't touch me," she yelled. Thinking fast, Inuyasha pulled her into the apartment and quickly closed the door.

"Kagome, what are you doing home?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "What? WHAT? What am I doing home? What are you doing with my friend Kikyo?" she screamed. Just as she said this, the bedroom door opened and Kikyo emerged. She had hastily dressed into her pink dress and her hair was everywhere.

Kagome froze when she was Kikyo. Tears began to fall wildly from her cheeks as she watched her best friend watch her. This was her best friend after all. The woman she shopped with, gossiped with and cried with. "Ki…Ki…Kikyo?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

Her bottom lip trembled, as she stood rooted to the spot. Kikyo ran forwards and threw her arms around Kagome. "Kags," Kikyo said sobbingly. Kagome pulled herself out of Kikyo's embrace. "Kagome," Kikyo said again. She stepped towards Kagome, who retreated back a step.

"Don't come near me, you slut," Kagome wailed. Kikyo began crying as she ran forwards, sobbing "Kagome". Kikyo tried to hug her once again, but Kagome backhanded her across her face. The force of the blow knocked Kikyo off her feet. In a split second, Inuyasha was in front of Kagome.

His hand came out and slapped Kagome hard enough to send her face first into the floor. She lay astonished on the floor when she was rolled over and hauled up by strong hands. She hung limply as the hands fastened to her shoulders, propping her up. One of the hands grasped her chin and lifted it up. Inuyasha stood not even a foot from her, holding her up.

His amber eyes glowed with anger as he said, "You have no one to blame but yourself wench". Kagome spluttered a cry but was stopped when he shook her. "If you were actually there once and a while, you would have seen this coming," he said. Kagome looked him square in the eye and said, "Were you always this full of shit?"

The hand holding her chin flew out from underneath her and swept back to slap her again. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and waited for the blow. When it didn't come and instead was a gasp and a growling sound, she opened her eyes. A man was holding Inuyasha's wrist in mid-movement, stopping the blow.

This man had long silver hair, much like Inuyasha, except much finer and silkier. He was taller than Inuyasha and wore a deep blue satin shirt and black pants. His strong hand held Inuyasha's at bay while his amber eyes glowed in fury. He was her knight in shining armour.

"Sessh…" Kagome sobbed. The man looked down at her, but quickly turned his attention back to Inuyasha. In a fluid moment, he stole Kagome from the enraged boyfriend and pressed her tightly to him. His hand flew out and connected with Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was propelled back a few steps and came to a stop. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru glared back at his half brother and held Kagome closer to him, her back pressing against his front. One of his strong arms pinned her to him across her collarbone. The hand was not rough or did it hurt her, quite the contrary, it was silky soft and merely held her in place.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and he stole a glance down at her. In a movement, she spun in his arms until her front was pressed against his. She rested her head against his chest roughly and cried. Sessh held her still and glared at his brother.

"Kagome". His voice was like silk, deep and smooth. "Y…y…yes?" she spluttered. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. Kagome said nothing, but she did look up at him. Her cheek had a deep red mark on it in the shape of a hand.

Sesshomaru let out a fearsome growl and said, "Kagome, were going". He let her go and she took a step back. She immediately missed the comforting warmth she had given him. "She's not going anywhere brother," Inuyasha said roughly. Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow, "Any why not brother?" he asked.

"Because she's mine," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru almost laughed at this. "Yours? Oh, dear brother. You expect her to still want you after you bedded her dearest friend?" he said silkily. "Stupid insolent puppy," Sessh added. Inuyasha roared in rage and sprang forwards. Kagome screamed and ran back into Sessh's chest, burying herself as deep as she could into him.

A loud smash and a howl of pain was heard, but she didn't feel Sessh move. She tore her face from Sesshomaru's shirt and looked around. There was a large dent in the wall and Inuyasha was on the floor. Kikyo screamed and ran over to him, but Sessh caught her by the throat.

"Wench," he spat at her. She dangled a foot off the floor. "She shows you nothing but loyalty and this is how you repay her?" he asked. Not waiting for a reply, he threw Kikyo back. She flew through the closed bedroom door, taking the door with her onto the bed.

Inuyasha jumped up and Sessh glared at him. He carefully passed his brother and ran into the bedroom. "Come Kagome," Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome said nothing, but followed him out the apartment. They quietly walked down the stairs and out the building. Waiting outside the apartment building was a sleek black sports car.

Sesshomaru climbed into the driver's side and put the keys into the ignition. The black soft top came up as he said, "Get in". Kagome, who was standing on the sidewalk walked around to the other side and got in. She fell into the black leather seat as she got in the expensively swank car.

Kagome closed the door and the car purred to life. Sesshomaru took off down the street and by chance, Kagome happened to look up through the window. She was Inuyasha glaring down at the car. Kagome quickly looked away and turned her head away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome looked out the windscreen as the sleek car took her through town. Sessh stole several sideways glances at the depressed girl. Her thoughts kept going back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. She started thinking desperately of anything to stop these thoughts. She reached out and switched on the radio.

"I'm only doing this as a favour for Izayoi," Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him for a moment and nodded. She turned her head from Sesshomaru and looked out the window once again. After a while, the sleek black sports car pulled up outside a huge building. It was bright and the lobby was decorated in rich reds and golds.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at the doorman as he opened the door for Sessh. "Greetings Milady," the doorman said. Kagome smiled slightly as he opened the golden door. Sesshomaru walked to the golden-doored elevator and Kagome followed. It opened with a 'bing'. A man wearing a black suit trimmed with gold was standing by the button panel.

Sesshomaru walked in the doors and turned to face the doors. Kagome was so entranced by looking up at the high gold ceiling she didn't notice Sesshomaru's absence. "Kagome," he called. The girl snapped out her stupor and entered the elevator.

The doors closed, as Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru in the gold and red elevator. "Swank place Sessh," Kagome said. Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome and smiled slightly. The attendant seemed to notice this and raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Sesshomaru with a woman, let alone smile.

Sesshomaru noticed this and threw a deadly glare to the attendant. He immediately turned away from them and looked forwards. Kagome watched the button panel light up as they passed the floors. It finally stopped on the top floor, entitled 'Penthouse'. Kagome's eyes lit up as the doors opened and Sesshomaru ushered her out.

Kagome surveyed the penthouse that was all Sesshomaru's. It had a high ceiling, studded with crystal chandeliers. It was easily five times bigger than her apartment. The room she stood in had rich red couches and a wide screen TV. The squeaky clean kitchen was neatly placed in the corner, near a pine table.

Gold trimmed the chairs, fridge, oven…just about everything. "Wow," she managed to say at last. "Come," Sesshomaru said. He led Kagome to a golden door and opened it. She followed him through it and gasped when she was his bedroom. It was as big as her own apartment. A large golden-framed bed stood against the wall in front of her. A dresser was in the corner along with a mirror that stretched from floor to ceiling.

There were two other doors in the room. She opened the first and saw that it was a bathroom. Pearly white and pleasantly clean, it had a large shower and bath. She opened the other door and saw that it was Sesshomaru's walk in wardrobe. She entered the bedroom once again and looked at Sesshomaru, who was standing next to his bed.

She noted a large balcony as he said, "You can stay in here tonight". Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "No, it's your room". "Do not argue with me," Sesshomaru said sternly. Kagome eyes Sessh and nodded in defeat. He walked into his closet and shut the door. Kagome looked confusedly at the golden door.

'_Is he going to sleep in there?'_ Kagome thought to herself. Thoughts left her head when Sessh emerged. He was only wearing flimsy silk sleeping pants. He bore no shirt, showing his silky skin and great physique. Kagome's eyes widened as she greedily soaked him up. She had never seen a hotter guy before…full stop.

"I will be out on the couch if you need me," he said. His eyes locked with Kagome's for a second before he left. She could have sworn that his eyes were filled with lust and want, but she quickly dismissed it. She walked over to the vanity and the mirror next to it. She sighed as she pulled the halter-top dress off, revealing crimson lacy panties.

The lawyer suddenly remembered she had no clothes with her. She cursed her stupidity again. That's why she went into the apartment in the first place. _'I'll just have to sleep with no clothes,'_ she thought. She sighed in defeat. _"I'll have to go back tomorrow,'_ she reminded herself.

Kagome hung the halter dress on the corner of the vanity and made for the bed. She pulled back the royal blue blanket and crimson sheets. She crawled into the plush bed and pulled the covers up. The bed was easily big enough for her to spread out and not reach the edges of the king mattress.

She rolled into the centre of the bed and hugged a blue pillow to her chest. She buried her face deep into it and started crying once again. She was still shocked that Kikyo, her best friend in the world, would to that to her. She began to regret ever bumping into Inuyasha when the door creaked open.

Kagome squeaked slightly and pulled the covers more over her chest. Her arms were out the covers, hugging the pillow tightly to her chest. She looked up and saw a figure enter. As the tears cleared, she recognised Sesshomaru. "Sessh?" she sobbed. "What is wrong?" he asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"What do you think?" she said, starting to get shrill. "Shhh," he soothed. "You are keeping me awake," he said bluntly. Kagome just looked at him. His silver hair hung behind and slightly over his muscly shoulders and his amber eyes stolid. His flimsy white pants clung to his lean yet muscular legs.

Kagome blushed slightly when she found herself admiring him. He walked to the bed and stopped at the end of it. Kagome sat up, pulling the red sheet up with her. Kagome's eyes went to her red dress hanging over the vanity. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and saw the dress. She blushed furiously as he looked back at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"I forgot to get clothes," Kagome explained. She was still blushing and clutching the scarlet sheet to her chest. Tears began to fall from her brown eyes as she remembered that she had to go back to her apartment tomorrow…and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, to hide his ever so slight blush.

He climbed over the golden frame and onto the mattress. He moved up to Kagome and sat next to her. Kagome didn't know what to do or say, but she knew her eyes revealed what she wanted. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

She buried her head in his muscular chest and sobbed a little. Against his better judgement, he ran his fingers through her raven black hair. Her hair was so soft and silky. He looked down at her and saw she was still clutching the sheet to her chest. Her back was bare and uncovered, revealing milky soft skin all the way to her lower back. He found himself hoping her would drop the sheet.

He mentally slapped himself. _'No,'_ he thought. _'This is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend for crying out loud. They only broke up an hour ago'._ Still, no matter how much he reasoned with himself, he couldn't stop his wanting of her. Even now as she quietly finished crying he wanted her.

He gently pulled Kagome off him and pulled the blue blanket up over her. It bunched over his hips as it rested on her, hiding the growing bulge visible through the silken white material. He silently cursed his choice of sleeping clothes. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

He looked back at Kagome, who had let the covers slip somewhat. They now barely covered her amble breasts "What?" Sessh asked, almost breathless. "Do you have anything I can wear for tonight?" she asked. _'Yes, me',_ he thought. He nodded and got up, turning his back immediately to Kagome.

He quickly made his way to the closet and pulled out a white silk shirt. He carried it limply over to Kagome, no longer able to hide his growing bulge. She blushed as she caught sight of it through his flimsy pants. She silently praised his choice of sleeping clothes.

He climbed back onto the bed and over to the blushing lawyer. He handed her his white silk shirt silently. "Thanks Sessh," she said. He reveled in the noise of his name slipping off her tongue. He vowed to hear it again before the night was over.

His hand ran through her hair as he closed the distance between them. He kissed her more gently than she thought he would ever be capable of. Before she knew it, she found herself kissing him back more and more passionately. She didn't know what to do, so she gave into temptation. She tossed the silk shirt over the edge of the bed and threw her arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think we would all LOVE to be in Kagome's position right now X D**

Chapter 3 

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Urph," Kagome mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the ring again.

RRRIIINNNGGG

She reached out to the wooden drawers next to the bed and picked up her cell phone.

"Yello?" she said sleepily.

"Kagome?" a male voice replied.

"Uh-huh," she replied groggily.

"It's Inuyasha," the voice replied.

Kagome bolted up with the phone pressed to her ear. She heard a grumble and movement next to her. Sesshomaru was next to her, with only a crimson sheet tangled around his legs and hips. She stole a glance at herself and noticed the same sheet tangled around her. Sesshomaru rolled over and looked at her.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, now wide-awake.

Sesshomaru bolted up at the mention of his name. He scooted closely to Kagome and listened to him talking as well.

"I want to talk," he replied.

"I…I…", she stuttered.

Sesshomaru took the phone off her and said, "Sorry Inu-Trasha, she can't talk at the moment".

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Sessh snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Kagome. She rubbed her head sorely. Her head was finally clear and she realised what she had done last night. It was kind of hard to forget, considering Sesshomaru was naked next to her.

Sesshomaru's arm snaked around her waist as he kissed her neck. "Sesshy, coffee," she said. "Mm-hmm," he replied. Sesshomaru rolled out of the other side of the large bed where his pants laid discarded. He slipped back into the silk white pants and walked out the room.

Finally alone, Kagome let out a wide yawn. She stretched out on the huge bed and lay completely exhausted. "What a night," she said. Grudgingly, Kagome forced herself out her crimson silk prison and off the bed. She found her underwear and the white silk shirt he had lent her last night. She never got to wear it.

She slipped into her clothes and found the shirt just covered her butt. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she noticed several large red marks on her neck. Her hand ran over them. How was she going to explain this one? _'I don't need to explain anything to Inu-Trasha!'_ she thought. "He needs to explain to me," she said aloud.

Kagome left the bedroom and stumbled out into the penthouse's main area. She saw Sessh in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee. A large smile spread across her face as she approached him. "Morning Sesshy," Kagome said. It seems she had returned to her previous bubblyness.

"Morning Kagome," he said. He pushed one of the coffees to her along with the milk and sugar. Kagome beamed at him and made her coffee. _'He takes his coffee with cream and sugar,'_ she noted. She'd need to know for future encounters.

She drank the coffee thankfully and sighed. She pulled the half empty mug from her lips and said, "What day is it?" "Saturday," Sesshomaru replied. He was drinking his own coffee when he answered. "Yay, weekend," Kagome said happily. She skulled the last of her coffee and stretched her back. "Mind if I stretch properly?" she asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Go ahead," he said. She put her coffee down and walked over to the stereo. As she switched it on. The title read, "WELCOME. TIME: 10:03am. As the stereo came to life, so did her favourite song, 'Buttonz' by Pussycat dolls.

She began to stretch on the red carpet. She stretched her arms, then legs, then to Sessh's enjoyment, her hips. He seemed to enjoy it so much that soon he was behind her as she stretched. His hands ran over her body as she rose from her dip. They caught her hips and brought her back against his chest.

"Your energetic early," Kagome said playfully. "Of course I am," he replied. "I have a beautiful woman moving so tantalisingly in my shirt," he explained. She spun around and pressed her chest to his. "Oh," she said teasingly. A rare smile spread across Sesshomaru's face. "Oh indeed," he said grinningly.

"Behave yourself Sesshy," she said. She raised her hand and tapped him on the nose. "But it's Christmas Eve," he whined. "No presents till tomorrow," she said scoldingly. "But mom," he complained. His hands ran down her body once again. "Can't I have an early present?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm," Kagome said as she ran a hand over her chin. "If you're a good boy," she said. "I'm always good," he replied deeply. "That means no seducing me at Inuyasha's," she added. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "take away all my fun".

Kagome laughed happily and was soon joined by Sessh. "Deal," Sesshomaru said. "What have you got planned today?" she asked Sessh. "Nothing in particular," he replied. They plonked onto the crimson and gold couch behind them. "We've got to go to Inuyasha's and then I'm having coffee with Miro and Sango," she said.

"Mm-hmm," Sesshomaru said as he played with a lock of Kagome's black hair. "Stop it," she said as she playfully slapped his hand. Sesshomaru stood up and yawned widely. "Go for a shower before we set off," Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked offended as she glared at him. "What are you implying?" she asked.

"That you smell like me and Inu-Trasha will notice," Sessh said coolly. Kagome let out a "oh," and jumped off the couch. "Kay," she said. Kagome wandered off to the bathroom in the large bedroom. She shed her clothes and walked into the shower and switched the taps on.

She took her time carefully washing her hair and the rest of her. She stepped out feeling refreshed and somewhat awake again. She slipped back into her underwear and picked up a fluffy white towel. She wandered out the bathroom wrapped in said fluffy white towel and into the bedroom. "Sessh," she called. Sesshomaru walked into the room and asked, "What?"

"What am I going to wear?" she asked. Sesshomaru yawned, cracked his neck and said, "Take your pick. I'm going for a shower". With that, Sessh took the towel off Kagome and walked into the bathroom. Kagome rubbed her forehead and thought, _'what am I going to do with him?'_

She walked over to the large walk in wardrobe and entered it. Inside were silk shirts and pants, suits, jeans, hawaiian shirts and just about every other clothing article known to man! So Kagome filed through the clothes and settled for white silk pants and a hawaiian shirt.

The pants were a bit baggy, so she 'borrowed' a black belt from his collection. She slipped into the hawaiian shirt and went to check her outfit in the mirror. In front of the mirror, Kagome admired her clothing. The white silk pants fitted closely over her butt, showing faint red colouring of her panties. The shirt was red with golden flowers over it.

She twirled happily and looked back in the mirror, only this time Sesshomaru was standing behind her. Kagome gasped in shock and then sighed in relief. He wore black dress pants and his gorgeous chest was bare. "You scared me Sessh," she said. "My apologies," he said sarcastically. "That's okay my ice prince," Kagome snapped back.

"Ice prince?" Sessh asked sardonically. He moved closer to the lawyer until her back was firmly against his chest. He trailed kisses down her throat, causing her to inhale loudly. His expert hands ran over her figure and rested on her butt. "Love the pants," he said breathily. "I have great fashion taste," Kagome replied smilingly.

His hands came off her butt and rested on her gut. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt until there was no buttons left to unbutton. He turned her around so she faced him. He picked the material off her stomach and tied it tightly under her breasts. The shirt now exposed her stomach and a portion of her breasts.

"That completes the look," Sessh said, answering the look on her face. A hard expression came over her face as she said, "Lets get this over and done with". Sesshomaru grabbed a white silk shirt and slipped it on. He grabbed his car keys and him and Kagome made for the elevator.


End file.
